


Tim Drake Short #7: A Joke

by Akoia



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Ha Ha Why Is It So Funny?





	Tim Drake Short #7: A Joke

"Hey Bruce do you think you could-" Tim stopped when he saw that Bruce was hunched over the Bat-computer. He hadn't even noticed that Tim had walked into the room. The teenager bounced back and forth on his feet. "Never mind then!" I waved at Bruce, who didn't look up when he left. 

* * *

"Hey, Jason!" He swung his arms back and forth, a huge grin on his face. 

"No," the young man said, not even bothering to look up from the magazine he was reading. 

Tim walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face. 

* * *

The phone rang a few times and Tim shifted on his feet, feeling the anxiety creep into his stomach. It rang a few more times before it was sent to voice mail. "Oh, hey Steph! The Stephanatior!" He said when he heard the beep. "I mean...I guess you must have forgotten or something, but we were supposed to hang out today. Remember? We were going to buy Batman Burgers down the road. Then you said you'd come with me to-" 

_Beep_

Time was up. 

Time sighed. 

"I'll catch her next time." 

* * *

Alfred wasn't home.  _Alfread_ wouldn't have left him alone. 

* * *

"Hey Dick, are you busy?" Tim asked when the man finally answered the phone. 

"Oh yeah! Sorry, Timmy, I got caught up in something Barb and I were doing. No hard feelings, right?" 

"Yeah...right." 

* * *

He had to walk there on his own, eventually. It wasn't too hard, just a mile outside the city. He walked more than that on slow nights out in masks. He looked down at the markers on the ground, chewing on his bottom lip. He still hadn't really come to terms with everything. He wished that  _someone_ would have come with him. "So...it's officially been one year...hasn't it?" He nodded a few times, rocking awkwardly from foot to foot. "I thought maybe one of the others would have come with me...but it's kinda like they don't see me anymore. They ignore me or leave me behind. It's gotta be my fault, right? How can I be better? How can I make myself more likeable?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes quickly. "Did I drive you two away? Is that why you died?" He asked, looking down at two headstones, that read 'Jackson and Jannet Drake.' 

* * *

He walked into the cave, a bit of pep in his stride. He waved to Damian and Dick who were bent over some schematics. "Hey guys, we got a case?" He asked, grinning. 

Damian sneered at him. "It's no concern of yours,  _Drake!"_ he snapped.  

Tim grinned and walked out of the Cave

 

 

 

 


End file.
